


Gavin's Birthday Wish

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Gavin makes a wish to be with Peter one more time.





	

Despite how incredible Gavin’s giant birthday party had turned out, he was having trouble enjoying it. Even with a couple drinks and a lot of glamour, he couldn’t stop feeling like the party was just drawing his attention to the fact that he didn’t have any real friends.

He tried to push these thoughts aside as he gave a speech thanking everyone for coming. Patrice pushed out a cart with a giant carb-free, starch-free cake made entirely of fruits and vegetables.

Even though he thought the tradition of making a wish as you blow out your candles was silly, everyone was looking at him expectantly so he decided to go through the motions and pretend. But, even though he hadn’t planned on actually making a wish, one popped into his head as soon as he closed his eyes: I wish I could be with Peter one more time and have things be lik they were.

The noise from the loud, crowded party seemed to disappear and instead all he could hear was the sound of a George Michael album.

He opened his eyes and saw a 23-year-old Peter watching him admiringly. “Did you make a wish?” Peter asked.

Gavin blinked and said, “Um.” He looked down and saw the terrible, lumpy attempt at a homemade cake in between them. He remembered this. Peter had invited him over and said he had a surprise for him for his birthday. He’d showed him the terrible homemade cake and told him to blow out the candles and then…

Gavin grinned. “Yeah and I’m pretty sure it’s about to come true,” he said. He grabbed Peter by the collar and pulled him close into a rough kiss.

It was their first kiss.

Gavin didn’t want to pull away but eventually his confusion over how he could possibly be re-living this moment won out over his pleasure. He pulled away and reluctantly tore his eyes away from Peter in order to look around for a mirror. He found one hanging on Peter’s wall and there he was, looking like he was in his early 20s. He stared down at his soft hands and the ridiculous bright green button-up shirt he was wearing.

“I’m very glad you did that,” Peter said. Gavin turned his attention back to Peter. “I thought you might want to but I wasn’t sure if it was just wishful thinking on my part.”

Gavin shook his head and forced himself not to start crying. “No, I wanted to, Pete,” he said. He kissed him again.

“You don’t have to get upset. I won’t tell anyone. It can be a secret. I just want to be with you,” Peter told him.

  
Gavin was tempted to laugh in his face, to inform him that he knew he was just saying that, to let him know about the sheer amount of resentment he would come to harbor towards Gavin.

But, he saw the eager way Peter was looking at him. He didn’t care if Peter was just saying what he wanted to hear. The mere fact of Peter saying something just to make him happy was incredible.

He pulled Peter into a rough kiss and said, “I want you to fuck me so bad.”

“Do you want to at cake first?” Peter asked uncertainly.

Gavin laughed and said, “It’s a really shitty cake, Pete. Besides, I don’t eat bread.”

Peter tilted his head. “Since when?” he asked.

Gavin was jarred by the questioned. It reminded him just how weird this situation was. He squeezed Peter’s hand and said, “Never mind. Just move it aside, okay?”

Peter set the cake on his bedside table, then opened the drawer. Gavin laughed. He’d forgotten the unnecessary amount of types of condoms and lubricant Peter had prepared with.

When Gavin laughed at him, Peter’s mouth tightened. “I wasn’t sure what to get,” he murmured.

Seeing even that tiny bit of hurt made Gavin feel awful. “It’s okay,” he said. “I got it. You just get naked.”

Peter undressed. Gavin stared at him. “Goddamn,” he said softly. That made Peter smile. Gavin happily kissed all over his chest and neck.

Gavin handed him a condom and a bottle of lubricant and said, “Here. Use these.”

He started taking off his own clothes.

“You’re such an incredibly handsome, man,” Peter told him.

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, glancing over at the mirror with disbelief. “Fuck.”

He turned back to Peter and asked, “Are you ready?”

Peter nodded eagerly. “Get on all fours,” he said.

Gavin grinned. He’d forgotten how even when Peter was new at this and shy in a lot of ways, he’d always known just what he wanted and had no trouble telling Gavin what to do. It was one of the things Gavin had always found so sexy about him.

“Yes, sir,” he said. He kissed Peter hard and bit his bottom lip before getting on all fours.

Peter started slowly pushing into him.

Gavin groaned. “That feels so good,” he said. “I love you so much.” He frowned when he realized he’d blurted that out.

“Oh,” Peter said uncomfortably.

Gavin cringed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that. Keep going.”

“Okay,” Peter said. He started pushing back and forth inside Gavin.

Gavin threw his head back and moaned. He rocked his hips hard.

“I can’t believe how good you feel,” Peter said.

“You like being with me?” Gavin asked eagerly.

“Of course,” Peter said. He pushed deep into him with a moan. “You feel amazing, Gavin.”

Gavin gasped happily when Peter said his name.

Peter playfully spanked him and Gavin groaned happily.

“Fuck, Pete,” he said breathily.

“I’m gonna finish,” Peter said softly.

“Mmm,” Gavin said. After a second, he opened his eyes with alarm, remembering the wording of his wish. “No, don’t stop.”

“I can’t help it,” Peter reminded him.

“Just keep fucking me for as long as you can,” Gavin said.

“I’ll try,” Peter told him.

Peter pushed into him a few more times before he came.

  
Gavin curled up with his eyes closed tightly, wondering how quickly this would all fade away.

After a second, he felt a hand on his back. “Are you mad at me?” Peter asked in a soft, vulnerable voice.

Gavin opened his eyes and looked up at Peter. “No, of course not,” he said. He started tearing up and said, “I just don’t ever want to stop being with you.”

Peter grabbed a tissue and started wiping Gavin’s face for him. “Gavin,” he said, in an even, reasonable voice that made Gavin instinctively furious as he thought about how Peter always seemed to get more calm and rational as Gavin got more emotional. “Is this because I didn’t say ‘I love you too’?”

Gavin sniffled and didn’t answer.

“I feel as though it’s too soon to say that, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being with you,” he said. “I don’t predict this ending anytime soon.”

Gavin couldn’t help letting out a bitter, loud laugh.

Peter frowned at him.

“Sorry,” Gavin said immediately. “It’s just… you have no idea. You get so mad at me.”

“You think that I do that?” Peter asked. “I’m sorry. I know I get passionate about my opinions and perhaps that keeps me from thinking about your feelings. But, I’d never intentionally upset you.”

Gavin’s lip trembled and he shook his head.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Peter said, getting scared the way he did when Gavin got really emotional. “I’m trying.”

“I know,” Gavin said, sniffling and trying to look reassuring. He certainly didn’t want to ruin whatever seconds he had left with this version of Peter who didn’t have any anger towards him. “I know you are. I just… It’s all going to end.”

“Well, everything ends eventually,” Peter said. “But, right now I feel very strongly about you. I’ve never had a real friend before and I’ll never stop appreciating you for getting this close to me.”

Gavin shook his head sadly, wishing that were true.

Peter cupped Gavin’s face in his hand and looked down at him seriously. “Gavin,” he said in a firm voice. “Please listen to me. I can’t predict the future, but I do know that no matter what happens, I will never stop appreciating you for what this relationship is right now. Do you understand? It’s very important to me that you understand that I mean that.”

Gavin stared at him and then nodded. Peter pulled him into a kiss.

Gavin closed his eyes, which he immediately regretted when he heard the loud, obnoxious, unbearable sounds of his birthday party starting back up again.


End file.
